Short And Sweet
by 00Zero
Summary: "Then Rin and whatever Rin would own would be giving and belonging to lord Sesshomaru? Rin's home, Rin's clothes, Rin's land, Rin's flowers." "Hn." Who else would be given them to her besides him? "Then Rin's Babies will come from Lord Sesshomaru too?" How would he answer? These are cute short little one shots that would make you laugh then say "aw" Read and reviews. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha, not the chapter or the rest of the other ones.  
**

**Summary, (author's note):** _I want to write very shorts random one shots, but cute, of Rin and Sesshy. I plan to write around ten chapters. It will be very random. So let me know if you like it or not and if you would want to see more. Thanks for reading. Reviews please._

* * *

**Will You Marry Me?**

Rin rushed to her demon lord as soon as she heard that he had come to visit. The little girl came to halt a few feet before the tall demon, her feet shuffled, face down, hands behind her back.

It only took him one glance to know that she wasn't happy. Something was bothering the girl! Despaired didn't suit Rin. Sesshomaru came expected to have her warm sunlight shine his dark lifeless world, but her bright smiled was hidden behind gloomy clouds.

"Rin, what is wrong?" his eyes slightly narrowed at his ward.

She hesitated a long moment before decided to tell her lord, "The boys said I am too ugly and no one would want to marry me." She bite her lower lip, sulking. Sadness admitted from her small body.

Rin's confession chocked Sesshomaru to no end; she was barely ten and already thinking of marriage! He was left with mix feelings. One was he wanted to make the boys see Rin his way, cute and adorable, on other hand he wanted her to remain single.

But he hated to see the child being so depressed he decided to cheer her up. "That's not true, Rin."

The dark, adorable, doe eyes looked up at the golden pairs, unconvinced.

But an idea came to her mind, a fool prove plan, "If no one would marry Rin, will Lord Sesshomaru take Rin as his bride?" her eyes brightened up and shone with so much hope, it was blinding.

He had never been so lost for word!

He could not lie, lie was beneath him. However, he hated to turn such blight eyes around to sadness again. It would prove the boys' words to be true that she was unwanted if he rejected her.

He was left with the only choice he had and that was, _remained silence_.

After a few long seconds passed in stillness the girl squealed and jumped into the air with happiness, "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

_Right! To her, his silence always meant "yes"._

Sesshomaru's inner glowed. _What had he gotten himself in to?_

But he couldn't bring himself to break the child's heart and see sadness occupied that happy face, he silently prey to any god (for the first time in his life) that she would not remember this day when she grow up. Because he she did, he would have no choice but marry her.

He never gone back on his word.

.

.

One thing Rin did not know was that boys sometime teased and being mean to the girl they liked most. But that was another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**And The World Forgotten**

It was such a busy morning, people were making fusses over her hairs which was taken hours to groom and pulling into the shape they needed to be, her kimono was too annoying, dragging on the ground. Her face was painted, she had to sit still, her lips were bright red, and her eyes sharp dark. It was so frustrating in such a hot day, when she wished she could wear a lighter kimono and ran in the meadow or sat under a tree. She had to wear those uncomfortable foot wear that bitten into her feet.

The butterflies in her stomached didn't help either. She was about to faint from all the panics in her systems as the women, her friends, chimed that it was time. She felt like she was going to fall over or ran from the path she was about to take.

But knowing who was waiting for her and why she did went through all these torments, everything suddenly became lighter.

As soon as she saw her gloom, wearing his family chest on his wedding kimono, the flying silver hairs as he snapped his head her way, the beautiful golden orbs that held her very soul, the handsome face that had the softness especially for her and her alone when he looked at her.

The world was forgotten. Everything was forgotten, but the very being that would soon be her husband and her mate. She smiled and walked toward the strong hand that would forever be hers from this moment on. He gave her a small smile as her soft hand was in his.

After the wedding, they would forever be one.

* * *

_**A/N**: Hope you guys like it. I'm kind of nervous here._

_**PS**. sorry, i was a bit excited (And sleepy). Thank You Sooo much for the reviews! Also, since my English is some time a pain to read, I am looking for an active beta who is willing to edit some of my stories. Please PM me if anyone interest. Thank you._

_**Rinshy**: Thanks. I'm glad that you like it. very happy here._

_**SessyRin3**: No one would ever forgot it. Such an important day, lol._

_**Icegirljenni**: That strip was sooo cute. Thanks for the link._

_**Sotam**: Lol, his silence always mean yes._

_**StoriedFabric**: Thank you. 'Blushing to no end'_

_**BozyNmontion**: Thanks. Here's more!_

_(Nov, 29,12)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin's Gift**

It was a special occasion, the tenth summer of the child's and Sesshomaru wanted to give her a special gift. Instead of visiting her at the village he brought her to his enormous palace, showing her the room full of goods; kimonos, jewels, toys, and many more.

He told her she could have anything from the palace, as long as it was movable. He thought it would be good to have something that was convenience to move and could be with her at all times.

"Even the life ones?" asked the girl in awe.

_Life ones? Why would she ask such question? _

But he brushed it off thinking it was a pet she wanted. He eyed his servants in the same room with them,

_Yes,_ _a servant would be fine too if she wants one._

"Hn," he nodded.

The girl hesitated, foot tapping the floor, from fear of offending the demon lord.

"Rin," he demanded the uneasy girl to name the gift.

"Can Rin really have anything from this palace?" her innocence eyes looked into his golden orbs, "But would you be mad at Rin?"

"You have my word Rin," he assured her.

She smiled. He never went back on his word. Especially not in front of all his demon servants. But the girl was still reluctantly to state her gift.

"Rin" the lord was becoming impatient at his ward. It was as if she didn't want his gift.

The girl noticed and decided to grasp her gift. She went to her lord and grasped the demon lord's claw hand.

The demon lord was confused at the girl's action, he asked, "What is the gift that you want?"

The girl's eyes lowered to the stone floor, "Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, but sent the impact of thunderous to the demons' ears. The whole palace went dead silence.

The servant waited, feared for the bold human girl's life. She would be dead soon, they all thought.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen, surprised to be a present to his ward. He could not be owned. He would not be owned by anyone. But he would not break his promised to the child. He was a life gift and moveable, from the palace, all under the conditions.

He bended down and sat before the small girl, eyes held her uneasy ones, and said "I am yours as you are mine." And with that, he would not be the only that being owned. A good plan.

He now belonged to his ward. He was Rin's as Rin was his.

* * *

_I honestly do not know how i came up with this. it is random, and i found it cute. i don't know if you would feel the same. Review please. And as always, thanks for the reviews, follows, favorites and read my fic._

**Razux**: _Aww, thanks. I'm thrill to hear that you loved my fics. Thank you so much for the support._

**Rinshy**: _yep, he did not forgot. He could never forgot, lol._

**Icegirljenni**: _lol, I guess that's what most people went through. A happy one. ^^_

**Sotam**: _Thanks. Here's more._

**SesshyRin3**: ^_^

(Nov, 30-12)


	4. Chapter 4

**His**

It was just one of those lazy days when Sesshomaru would sit against some big tall tree, admiring the world, while his ward would be babbling none stop about some nonsense that he sometimes listened, sometimes only half listened, and sometimes acted like he was listening.

Jaken was sent out on a mission.

"The whole lands of the west are belonging to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin started.

"Hn,"

"Jaken is belonging to lord Sesshomaru, too?"

"Hn." He was staring at the buffy clouds making out the shapes.

"Ah and Un and Rin also belongs to lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he was wondering why she would ask such an obvious question.

"Even when Rin's growing up?"

He inverted his eyes back to his ward without moving his body, "That is if you would still wish to be. Why do you ask?"

"Rin just wants to know." And with her answer his eyes returned to interpret the clouds' shapes.

"Than Rin will forever be lord Sesshomaru's," she smiled brightly.

"Hn," he didn't dislike the idea.

"Then Lord Sesshomaru would still be giving Rin what Rin needs?"

Sesshomaru remained silence, which also mean yes. He was now only half listening to her. It was pretty much nonsenses anyway.

"Then Rin and whatever Rin would own would be giving and belonging to lord Sesshomaru? Rin's home, Rin's clothes, Rin's land, Rin's flowers."

"Hn."

_Who else would be given them to her besides him_?

He decided that the cloud to his right had the shape of a horse while the one to his left was similar to a lily flower. But he wasn't so sure about the one in between them.

"Then Rin's Babies will come from Lord Sesshomaru too?"

_The cloud looks like a hand, but could also be a leave_,

"Hn" he answered absent-minded.

"Boys and girls and lots of them?"

His head snapped her way, yellow eyes narrowed a few centimeters. Rin finally had his full attention.

"You want babies?" he asked slowly, unsure how the conversation had taken this turns.

"Yes, Rin wants lots and lots of babies. Will Lord Sesshomaru give me a lot of them? They will be Lord Sesshomaru's, too."

He was stunned for a few seconds, wasn't sure how to answer to the brightly smiling child.

"That's the matter of the future. Now," he stopped her before her mouth could opened again, "stops asking questions" he dismissed her before she could come up with anything else like how baby was made.

However Rin already got a "yes" from him. Her sweet smile was widening.

_Lots and lots of his and hers babies!_

* * *

___**pammazola**_: Thank you for doing the grammar check. 

_Thanks for the read and reviews, follow and favorite. Drop some reviews please if you like it because i won't know __otherwise __. ^_^I'm so sleepy, i'm not even sure what i'm doing anymore. Night. **  
**_

_**Guest, Dreamer623, Sotam, ResshyRin3, Blackacess**: Aww, Thanks. I'm glad you guys found this cute. ^^_

_**Icegirljenni**: That's so ture! :0_

_(Dec, 18-12)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I never thought I would be saying this because I thought it was impossible. But I wonder if I could ever got to 100 reviews? If you ask me now I still say "No", but it's okay for me to dream right? ^^ So this is the part where I shamelessly asking for reviews. This is the only story that will have enough chapters. So if you like the story, reviews please.  
_**

**_This is out of topic, but check out, "Her Target Is Him". It is the longest chapter I have ever write, but receive the least viewer for my inu-fanfic. It feel dishearten to have so few viewers. So I suggest to give it a try. Sorry about all the whining. _**

**_Special thanks to pammazola __for Beta-ing for this story. ^_^_**

* * *

**Whose Children?**

Sesshomaru was holding a half-demon toddler boy in his arms while surrounded by an army of children from ages one to ten. There was even a pair of twins. The children were playing tag with Jaken, who was painting and gasping for breath, begging for mercy while children grabbed at him, jumped on him as if he were a matrix in the open field of greenery.

The children all had a trace of Sesshomaru's demon form.

They were clearly his.

Then came a girl of age eleven, a duplicate of Rin, but she was clearly a half-demon. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the girl, whose stomach suggested that its swollenness wasn't from eating alone.

Was she Rin?

How did she become a half-demon? And she was…

"You are pregnant," he stated. She gave him a toothy smile and nodding her head repeatedly.

Goosebumps rose from his entire body even though he did not sense another heartbeat within her (Rin?).

What in the world was going on?

Who was the father of her (Rin's) child?

Don't tell him that it was…

He wanted to faint. If that were even possible.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called for his retainer for clarification.

"Yes M-my lor- lord," he panted, and struggled unsuccessfully to free himself from the children.

"Whose children are these?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Wha-?" Jaken was confused but decided to give his lord the answer, "Me Lord's and Rin's"

He wanted to slice the imp in half!

Sesshomaru's eyes retreated to the girl with a very big stomach before him; she was nodding her head with a happy smile.

_"Boys and girls and lots of them"_

The phase echoed in his mind. He wanted to use Bakusaiga and stab himself to end this craziness. To think that he had… with this small child?

"Stop teasing your father, Ren." His eyes were drawn to the owner of a female voice. She he was sure was Rin. An older version of the human Rin. She giggled, "And take those clothes off of your stomach. You are too young for that," she gently ordered and the girl nodded before running away to do as she was told.

Rin came to seat herself beside him, but not before taking his lips with hers.

He stared at Rin in surprised, but only one word came to mind.

She was beautiful and she was his.

The mother of his many children.

.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped opened to a single little girl's voice singing while picking up flowers. It was afternoon and he had fallen asleep while meditating. He was glad to be out of the nightmare-ish dream.

Though he would never tell a soul, he would never forget the sensation of those soft lips pressed on his.

* * *

**SesshyRin3:**_ I want to join you and be Seeshy's gazing too! : D_

**Icegirljenni:**_ Lol, he did._

**Sotam**_: lol_

**Tisg167**_: she sure would never half listening to her again, lol._

**Rinshy, Sphinx, Blackacess**_: Thanks._

_12-18-12  
_


	6. Chapter 6

** More Than Surprise**

She was seventeen when she met the hottest man alive, and not even in her wildest imagination could she imagine he existed. Yet he loved her. Of all the billions of people, he chose her!

He chased after her and made her innocent heart beat for him and him alone.

She slowly learned why his hair was silver, why he had claws and fangs, why he looked so strangely, yet beautifully elegant. She also learned many other facts. One of them was him being a 1000+ years-old dog demon lord.

But with loved, she accepted him. All of him, and his past, good and bad. She was very opened minded and accept him with her whole heart. Nothing was capable to shock her until he introduced her to his family.

His family was big. And she meant BIG!

They were all demons and very beautiful and young and it took her a while to get through all the sixty-two faces of them. She felt lost and dizzy by the end of the introductions, but they didn't seem to mind.

"They are all your family?" she whispered quietly into his demon ears. He nodded.

"How do you all relate?" she wanted to know. They were all looked a lot of like him. But nothing in the world could have prepared her for his answer.

"My children," he calmly spoke.

She blinked.

Her mouth formed into an O shape, and her mind went blank.

_Was he joking?_

"To be more accurate, our children," he corrected. She wasn't sure she heard him right, but she could not find her voice.

She then began with a low, but soft chuckle to an outburst laugher. He had almost gotten her for a second there, she thought.

"I'm not joking Emi," his voice was dead serious. Her laugher slowly disappeared and replaced once again with a shocking look on her pretty face.

"Our children?" she asked slowly. He nodded. "Mine?" she pointed a finger at herself, looking like a retard.

He had explained to her that she was his wife's reincarnation, but never mentioned that he had this… many…

She slowly eyed the big mansion full of demons whose eyes were all now glued on her. The whole room went silence. She swallowed hard.

"A-all of them?" her voice was barely a whisper. "Is that even possible?" Her legs that had been weak for a while now had finally given up.

Sesshomaru caught her just in time.

"We have mated eight life times in the past five hundred years," he explained, now siting by a bedside. She was lying in a guest room, trying to composed herself.

"But that… many…"

"You had seven children in your first life, and more in the second one. Not to mention twins and triplets. There wasn't an effective way to prevent having more children like nowadays. And since we were very… close," he was careful with word choice. Emi cheeks turned red when the meaning sank in. He was amused.

"You were the one who asked for a lot of children," he smirked, recalling the memory.

_'Boys and girls and lots of them?'_

It took Emi who had easily accepted Sesshomaru a few weeks to finally accept her… (some many centuries' old) children.

She had more children that anyone could have dreamed off. But even with this many children, if he asked for it, she would be willing to have more of their love fruits. Blush.

Oh, almost forgot, her entire family tree, children, grandchildren, all the way to great-great-great-great grandchildren, together were nearly five hundred of them. And no, that is not an exaggeration. Do the math.

The End.

* * *

**Pammazola: thank you so much for editing! :D**

**_AN:_**_ With unprotected sex, some couples could have as many as 12 children. And since Inuyasha's mother was still young when she died and Inuyasha was a boy like any normal humans kid age, I assumed half demon grow up like humans. So that's where this story comes in. With each life time they have more children while their children were already parents themselves. ^_^_

_This will the last chapter involve their children for a while. I hope I'm not overdoing it._

_Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm supper happy! I can see the possibility of 100 reviews now. Please keep on helping. They all much appreciated._

**_Daddy's Special Request: _**_Thanks. ^_^_

**_Tisg167: _**_lol, this one got even more children in it. _

**_Rinshy: _**_Thank you for pointing out the strong points for me. ^^ That helps a lot._

**_Red4Angel:_**_Yes!_

**_Icegirljenni_**_: Jaken was confused because Sesshomaru doesn't know that the children were his. It's confusing to see a father suddenly asked who the father of his children is ^^_

**_Storylady35: _**_Thank you so much for the many reviews and the encouragement! I wish you the best luck on your new goal too. ^^_

**_SessyRin3_**_: Yes, she already has him wrapped around her tiny finger. ^^ _

**_Byakusharinnegan_**_: Lol_

**_Sotam:_**_ Thank. His confusion is solved and now it's Rin's turn, lol.  
_

**_FanFicLover147_**_: Thanks_

_Dec 28 2012  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Curiosity kills the cat**

.

Sesshomaru had come to visit his ward, Rin, in the village like usual. However he needed to talk to his half-brother for a brief moment. But the half demon wasn't alone. His whole gang was with him- his so call human mate- Kagome, the demon slayer Sango, as well as the monk Miroku, her husband. Chippo, the fox demon boy was playing with the demon cat Kirara while Jaken was scorning the childish pair.

Rin, the ten year-old girl, however was uncharacteristic quiet and was lost in deep thoughts sitting beside the group.

Once you admire someone so much you wanted to know as much as possible about that person. Since her admiration toward her lord was so great she could not help but had her mind wrapped around him.

Being the curios child she was she couldn't help but noticed that she had never seen his feet. What was her lord's feet look like?

Would it be the same shape as a normal human's? It should be since Inayasha's look pretty normal.

But would the nails be longer? Like his long craws hands?

Maybe, maybe not.

She would like to see him take off his boot one day.

Should she dumb water on his feet?

But she had seen him on rainy days before and he didn't bother to take them off even when they were soaked.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were bickering about something she did not pay attention to. Sesshomaru remarked coolly while Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. The gang ignored them and continued what they were doing, eating their picnic. They were sitting under a big tree.

At least it was only verbal fights now. It could have been worse.

Rin's mind moved on to Sesshomaru's purple strips marks on his cheeks and arms. She couldn't help but wondered if there was more somewhere else on his perfect pale body?

His feet? His back? His legs? And how far did they wrap around him? If there were any that is.

Kogome was handing out teas to everyone as they were enjoying the luxurious sunny day.

Rin really wanted to see those marks on his body. She wondered if there would be a day when he would take his shirt off so she could find out the answer.

"Why are you so quiet?" Jaken had had enough with the fox demon boy and decided to venture why Rin, the chatter box suddenly stayed so creepily silence and space out. Was she broken?

Inuyasha held his tea up to his lips and start sipping even while arguing with Sesshomaru. He needed to sooth his throat so he could continue yelling. Sesshomaru, however, refused to take human food.

"What have you been thinking, Rin?" asked Jaken sternly pointing his staff of two heads Rin's way.

"Undressing Lord Sesshomaru," Rin answered sweetly.

Silence conceited in the air. Even the airs itself knew not to disturbed the moment that could happen only once in a few centuries.

Inuyasha spited the tea from his mouth straight at his half-brother's elegant face. Even with Sesshomaru's amazing reflex, he didn't see that one coming because his attention was focused on his ward's words.

Kagome dropped her tea cup, mouth opened agape. All heads turned Rin's way with the same expression (except Sesshomaru who was wearing a disgusted and annoyed look because of the tea) eyes were as big as pin pong balls, jaws dropped.

Jaken fainted with a heavy thud.

Rin smiled sweetly at her lord.

"I want to know if Lord Sesshomaru has more magmata strips on his body."

Everyone (excepted Sesshomaru) sighed in relief.

Sesshomaru, however, was elegantly turned around and took off into the sky without uttered another word.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic as well as the clumsy grammars. I couldn't find an inspiration. Reviews please. And thank you so much for the many reviews, follows and favorites. **

**Sesshyrin3:**_ lol, it's funny when you put it that way. I haven't thought of until_ you_ said it. But it's so true. And yes, it's sad that she couldn't remember the pain she had been though to give birth to them._

**StoriedFabric:**_ Thanks ^^_

**Rinshy:**_ Lol, I'm glad it could make you laugh. Your stories are very funny too._

**Razux:**_ thanks!_

**Icegirljenni:**_ I agree, but that's a fact that human would die first. At least they always find each other. :)_

**Sotam:**_ Thanks, (happy very late new year to you too). And I'm glad that it was able to entertain you, even though I feel bad (not really) for the very shock Rin._

**Tieusang:**_ Thanks for the reviews. Yes she is cute, and he would have to pay more attention from now on._

**Eoril:**_ Thanks! I'm glad that you found it funny._

**Dream of Californication:**_ Sorry about that. A new language is not easy after all. I'm glad they you like them._

_Jan 30 2013  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Where Do Babies Come From?**

**.**

**Never say never they say. I thought I would never write "where do Babies come from", because it has been written by many authors. But here I am. Just couldn't resist it. Review please.**

**Also, thank you so much for helping "Fabricated Memories" reached 300 reviews. I will update as soon as I got it back from the beta ^^**

* * *

"Where do babies come from?"

How did the question get here?

And where was Jaken when Sesshomaru needed him?

Oh right, he had abandoned Jaken somewhere on the way back. The imp demon was now probably searching for the way here as he speak, or collapsed somewhere in some corner of the forest.

That question, if Sesshomaru were Inuyasha his face would've turned bright red, jaw dropped to the floor, and an eyebrow twitched to no end. But he was Sesshomaru so his eyes only widened a few milliliters more than usual, same for his mouth. But he was quickly composed himself.

"A woman's womb," he answered coolly; which was the truth.

Rin contemplated for a second and accepted the answer. It was true that any time a new baby was born, a woman's stomach had always grown big and round.

"But how did the baby get there?" she wanted to know, her head tilted up slightly, looking at the demon lord who seemed to be a little lost at the moment. The wind picked up making his long silver hairs swayed.

Sesshomaru wanted to smashed his head against the tree he had been siting against, but he was too dignity to do such thing. So he tried his best to stay indifference despite the inner screaming of how the heck did he end up here, answering these uncomfortable questions.

"A man and a woman need to touch one another," he answered simply. There was no need to go into details as how it was done.

Rin mused for a second, thinking about the answer. Sesshomaru knows everything so he must be right. Most of the women that have babies are those who have been married to a man.

So to make a baby, they needed to touch.

"But the only man who has been touching Rin so far is Master Jaken. Does it mean Master Jaken will give Rin, Rin's babies?" Rin asked with a bright smile. Jaken was the one who had always helped her with everything, sometime tried to hit her. He was the only person Rin had any physical contacts with.

This time, Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open about an inch wide, didn't wanted to believe his ears.

Such a disturbing mental image!

A green, wrinkling, ugly small baby crying in a sharp, abnormally, high pitch!

Sesshomaru would kill Jaken before that could happen. Just the thought of it made him wanted to slice, no, he wanted to chop Jaken into tiny little pieces and feed him to fish and chop the fish up all over again.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He needed to explain to the child to get rid of such a disturbing idea. "No, Rin. They need to touch… at a… special place. Only that way, a baby could be made."

"Oh," Rin murmured, accepted the answer, nodding her head. "But where? What does the special place looks like? Can Rin see it?" she added. Because there are so many parts in a body that it was hard to tell witch one.

It must be somewhere around the stomach since it's the stomach that a baby is formed. But what is the special place that's so special and can make a baby with just a touch? A hand? A feet? She didn't know. But surely, Sesshomaru is a man so he must have that special place as well.

If Sesshomaru were Inuyasha, he would'd crashed down toward the ground, face first, feet and hands twitching in the air. He cursed inwardly wondering how did he dig his grave so deep that it seemed impossible to dig himself out.

He had to think of something, and think fast.

"Rin, stop asking these questions. You are too young to know about these things. They are for adults who are capable of having children only." Sesshomaru was proud of the answer. And to his satisfaction, Rin smiled brightly and accepted the answer.

"Okay," Rin said standing up. She could tell Sesshomaru would not answer any more questions and it would only irritate him if she asked. So instead, she decided to go picks up flowers.

Well, because it was only for adults to know how a baby is made, she would have to wait.

"Rin will ask Lord Sesshomaru to show Rin the special place again when Rin is a grown up," she chimed happily and was gone before he could react, leaving the very dumfound dog demon lord behind.

For the first time in his life, he was lost for word.

* * *

**I've not been this tire in such a long time, so I will make the reply short. I hope you guys won't mind. Thanks you so much for reviews and reading. ^^ And I hope the story is not too creepy.**

**Dina Sana** : Thanks. I will try update, but inspiration isn't always hit me so I will when I can.

**sweetstuff22**5 : aw, thank you so much ^^

**sotam** : Hm…I'm not sure if it's connect with dying. Thanks for the review again. :D

**Taraah36** : Thanks for the reviews. I did have a few betas, but I sometime overload them so I put some out without help. Sorry about the sore English.

**RavenSalon156**: Yes she did. And she said it happily too XD

**Storylady35:** lol, true. She's just too hard to resist to not love. ^^

**icegirljenni:** Lol.

**rinshy: FanStoryWriter , StoriedFabric, heitan,****fAnFicLover01**47: Thanks.

**Vee: **Doesn't matter, thanks all the same. ^^

**SesshyRin3**: He is pretty shock, that's one thing for sure.

**Anime Alert**: thanks. I will try to write more.

**X. summergrey .X**: lol, true. (i put some space in between your name because otherwise it would not show up)

**Merry Mary:** It started with wanting to write something about his feet and things just work out after a while ^^


End file.
